1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to maintenance of fluid systems and more particularly to a stationary system adapted for quick replacement of fluids on plural vehicles simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Cassia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,878 describes a flush cap for a vehicle cooling system wherein the flush cap has an inlet through which fresh water enters and an outlet through which dirty coolant leaves. The method employs the flush cap to flush the cooling system of the vehicle. The radiator cap can be adapted to drain a radiator using a hose attached to the outlet of the cap.
Akazawa, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,716 describes an engine coolant changing apparatus for changing an engine coolant such as LLC (long-life coolant) in an engine coolant path containing a radiator, comprising coolant storing means possessing a pressure action port and a liquid inlet and outlet, detaching mechanism to be attached or detached to or from a filler port of a radiator, communicating device for communicating between the liquid inlet and outlet and the detaching device, and pressure action device for applying a negative pressure to the pressure action port to overheat the coolant to a low temperature by driving an engine when discharging the coolant from an engine coolant system, and applying a positive pressure to the pressure action port when feeding a fresh liquid, so that the coolant can be changed promptly in a short time, without requiring manipulation of radiator drain cock or jack-up of the vehicle.
Turcotte et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,574 describes a removal and refill apparatus for use in removing and/or refilling coolant in an automotive cooling system. The automotive cooling system typically includes a radiator, overflow bottle, engine, water pump, and heater core elements. A method for utilizing the coolant removal and refill apparatus utilizing vacuum and pressure is described for use with the removal and refill apparatus.
Fletcher, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,684 describes a clean and easy-to-use, portable upright apparatus, and a method for its use, which can be used to flush and fill the radiator and coolant systems of motorized vehicles in approximately 15 minutes, the apparatus comprising a self-priming pump, a waste collection tank, a tank for holding new or recycled coolant, a filter assembly, and a wheeled support structure for conveniently and efficiently housing the pump, tanks, filter assembly, and the several hoses needed to perform the flush and fill procedure. Applications may include, but are not limited to, flushing coolant from automobile radiators and refilling them with new or recycled coolant.
Klamm, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,215 describes an apparatus for adding coolant to a cooling system of a motor vehicle including a cap with a resilient sleeve that expands against the inside wall of a radiator filler neck to provide an air-tight connection. A valve attached to the cap controls the flow of air and coolant through the cap. A gauge on the cap indicates the pressure inside the radiator. A venturi assembly connected to the valve provides a source of vacuum for evacuating air from the cooling system. Thereafter, coolant is drawn through the cap by the vacuum created in the system.
Gayet, EP 1013908 describes a coolant fluid replacement device for an automobile, utilizing an open loop distribution circuit within the coolant loop during the replacement of the used coolant. The coolant loop comprises a radiator that includes an inlet from the engine and an outlet to the engine. During the coolant replacement process, the device is connected between the coolant pumps of the vehicle system. The new fluid is stored in a first reservoir. As the new fluid is pumped into the system, the old fluid is forced out into a second reservoir.
The prior art teaches the use of fluid exchange systems for providing automotive maintenance and especially in the field of radiator cleaning and refilling, but does not teach a stationary system dual or plural service bays and with underground storage and above ground gravity assisted feeds. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.